


Just Us (Pose 55: Spread Eagle)

by BlackRose2016



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose2016/pseuds/BlackRose2016
Summary: Pure Smut. This is my first Erzajane fic in general, and I did it for a friend of mine, who is a gem. Love ya, Moll!





	Just Us (Pose 55: Spread Eagle)

Erza moaned loudly, legs spread wide and hands tied to the bed frame as her girlfriend slowly fisted her pussy, stretching her out wide. Her quads shook from all the pleasure she felt, core gushing. She got louder as Mira pushed her hips up and legs back over her shoulders, still spread wide to give her as much room as possible while she worked on her scarlet haired lover.

“Ah, fuck, Mira!” She cried out happily, feeling so full.

Mira smirked at her girlfriend. “You are so cute when you get like this, Erza. I am going to ruin you.” She cooed sweetly, hand going fast inside of her. Mira’s smirk grew the louder Erza moaned and cried out, enjoying how warm and wet she was. Her free hand held her one leg in place while she worked to make Erza cum.

“Babe, please. Fuck, this feels so fucking good! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” It was so easy for Mira to turn the usually proper requip mage into a needy whore, and she loved it. “Ah, there! Please, Mira, please!” Erza’s face was so red from all the intense pleasure she was feeling, chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Mira purred into Erza’s ear, then made sure to rub her sweet spot with each brush of her knuckles within her. Mira cooed as she watched Erza become even more of a mess, babbling incoherently with her head thrown back, eyes shut tightly. Mira growled and grabbed her by her hair, forcing her to watch herself get fucked by Mira’s hand. “Do not shut your eyes, or else I stop. Understood?” Erza nodded frantically.

Mira smiled and pecked her lips gently, petting her head. “Good girl. Now, watch as I make you cum, okay?” Her tone was sweet as honey, as if this were a normal conversation at the guild, and Erza knew that even though it was phrased as a question, it was actually an order. Her thoughts were cut off as Mira began moving her hand again at a steady pace, making sure to rub her g-spot with every flick of her wrist. Erza couldn’t stop moaning and begging, eyes locked on where Mira’s hand disappeared inside of her. Her thighs shook where they remained in the air, trying to be good so Mira would let her cum. Erza wanted to cum so badly. “Mira, please. I am so fucking close. Please, please, please.” She begged over and over again.

Mira took pity on her girlfriend and used her free hand to reach down and tease her clit, rubbing and pinching the sensitive bundle of nerves. She grinned as Erza screamed her name, but still kept her eyes on her pretty pussy like Mira had told her to. “Such a good girl, Erza. You are doing so well. Come on, baby. Cum for me.”

Erza could have broken windows with how loud she screamed as she finally came on Mira’s hand, core squeezing her fist tightly. Mira sat back and watch, fingers lazily caressing her girlfriend’s swollen and abused clit as she rode her high. Her back was arched up high, head thrown back and eyes open wide, but unseeing. Her body was covered in sweat, making her glow in the lamplight of their room.

Mira kissed her cheek as Erza’s body relaxed onto the bed, legs falling onto the mattress, panting loudly. “Good job, Sweetie.” She praised as she removed her hand from Erza’s body, licking her juices off of her skin. 

Erza stared with large, lust filled eyes. “I love you so much, Mira.” She let out breathlessly.

Mira giggled and kissed Erza softly. “You did so well tonight, Love. I’m so proud of you.” Her clean hand went into her hair, petting her head gently. Erza purred softly at the tender touch, leaning into it happily as her eyes closed so she could focus on the feeling. Mira kept praising her softly, kissing her face and petting her head as Erza calmed down and caught her breath. After a bit Mira got up to get a rag after washing her hands, returning to clean Erza up, being as gentle as possible. 

Erza purred at the loving touches. Once clean, Mira unchained Erza from the bed. She squeaked loudly as she was pinned to the bed by the requip mage.

“If you think I am letting you go to bed without taking care of your needs, then you are sorely mistaken, my dear demon.” She smiled gently, then kissed her deeply, hands going to her breasts and squeezing them roughly, knowing how Mira loved rougher sex. 

Mira arched her back, wanting more. “Erza, please.”

The requip mage chuckled, then slid off the bed and grabbed a harness and dildo, strapping it onto her body before grabbing the lube and coating her ‘cock’ with it.

Mira watched with hungry eyes, almost drooling at the thought of Erza taking her. She almost came from her girlfriend’s next words alone: “Get on your hands and knees. Now.” Fuck, it was so hot when Erza got bossy with her. Mira eagerly obeyed, spreading her legs for Erza, ass pointed towards her.

Erza chuckled as she walked over, still stroking her ‘dick’ leisurely. “So eager.” Her free hand smacked her ass hard, the sound echoing throughout the room with Mira’s moan. She then grabbed the asscheek she had just smacked and squeezed it in her hand, loving how Mira purred and bucked. Erza then grabbed her hips and moved Mira so she was bent in half over the edge of the bed, face in the sheets. “Ass or pussy tonight, Love?”

Mira purred softly. “Either one. Just fuck me already.” She begged.

Erza chuckled softly, then pushed the head of her ‘cock’ into her soaking core, teasing her with shallow thrust. She loved the whimpers and whines that escaped Mira’s lips as she grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back in one of hers, taking full control of her girlfriend. “Beg.” 

Mira mewled softly at the order and spread her legs more, trying to tempt Erza into just fucking her already. “Please, Erza. Please.” She begged weakly when they didn’t work, practically dripping from how aroused she was from all of this. She screamed loudly as Erza pushed fully into her, hips pressed firmly against Mira’s pale ass.

Erza stayed still for a bit as Mira’s body adjusted to the new ‘addition’, smirking a bit as she watched her girlfriend become a mess under her. Erza used her free hand to spank her again, making her skin red again from the impact. Once ready, Erza began moving at a fast and rough pace, still keeping her hands pinned behind her back and smacking her ass, whispering dirty things into her ear as her hips smacked against her ass loudly. “You are such a dirty girl, Mirajane. You love it when I fuck you like this. You love it when I smack your ass and make you scream.”

Mira let out a loud groan, nodded in response to her words. She never denied her girlfriend’s words, instead begging for more. She buried her face into the sheets as Erza kept fucking her, moaning and screaming her name every time she smacked her ass. Her clit kept rubbing against the edge of the bed, leaving a wet mark on their sheets. She got louder, somehow, when Erza took one of her thighs and lifted it up, spreading her even more. “Ah, yes! Yes, just like that, Erza! I- fuck! There!” She was able to get out between her moans and screams, feeling her core tighten as she got closer to her orgasm. Her moans got louder and higher in pitch until finally she finally came around the toy, screaming Erza’s name.

Erza slowed down her thrusts till it was just a gente roll of her hips at a leisurely pace, watching Mira come undone under her with a small smile. She felt Mira’s body spasm a bit under her hands as she rode her high, leaning down to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Erza gently ran her hands over Mira’s body as the take over mage calmed down, telling her over and over again how much she loved her.

Mira smiled and let out a few breathless giggles. “That… was amazing… Love.” She panted softly, giggling more when Erza scooped her up and carried her to their large bathroom, setting her in the tub and began filling it was warm water and lavender scented bubbles, which were Mira’s favorite. Mirajane relaxed in the tub while Erza cleaned up and put away their toys, then joined her once finished.

Mira smiled when she felt Erza place herself behind her, grabbing a rag and gently washing Mirajane’s sweaty skin. “You are too good to me, Erza.” She moaned as her girlfriend also began massaging the knots out of her back and shoulders. Mira groaned loudly when Erza got to a particularly large knot in her lower back.

“I’m not too good to you, I am just taking care of my girlfriend because I love her.” The requip mage stated simply, making Mira giggle again at how proper her statement sounded due to Erza’s tone.

“Well, I love you more, so there.” She turned and stuck her tongue out at Erza, making her throw her head back in laughter.

Eventually the two got out of the tub and dried off before putting on their pajamas and climbing into bed, the sheets having already been switched out by Erza while Mira was alone in the bath. Mira sighed in content as she felt Erza hold her from behind, pulling her close. She smiled when she felt Erza place a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder.

“Goodnight Mira. I love you.” 

“Goodnight, Erza. I love you more.”


End file.
